


Sunset Confession

by ShadowBeaw



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBeaw/pseuds/ShadowBeaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Confession

The sun was setting upon the edge of the ocean, beautiful oranges and reds filling the sky and being painted across the edge of the ocean.  Birds were taking their last flight before settling back into the nests with their family, going to sleep until the next day approached.  Waves were gently rolling into the beach and hitting the dock where a brunette could be found sitting.

 

Sora had one leg up with an arm around his knee while his other leg hung off the edge, his other arm resting on his thigh.  Drips of the blue popsicle he had fell into the ocean, the few fish that were still hanging around gulping up the sweet taste.  Another sigh left his lips and his head came down to rest on his knee, locks of brown falling into his face.

 

"You should just stop trying Sora.  Kairi has him wrapped around her finger and isn't going to let go.  Useless for me to try any longer," he murmured out to himself watching the fish.  After a few moments of watching, he just let the popsicle slid from his hands and plop into the water.  Once the initial shock wore off, the fish began attacking the stick trying there best to get a piece of the melting treat.

 

"Sora!  You know you shouldn't liter!" came a high-pitched voice behind him.

 

"They looked hungry," he replied not bothering to turn around.  The late teen already knew it was his hyper-active friend, Selphie, who squealed at him.

 

"What's wrong Sora?" Selphie asked seriously, plopping down next to her friend.  For Selphie it was strange to see her usual happy-go-lucky friend to be down like this.

 

"It's nothing Selph, don't worry about it," was his bland reply.  Blue eyes closed more and he drew his leg closer to himself, more locks falling to hide his face.  At the moment he just wanted to slip into darkness, where he did not have to feel anything.  Though his feelings were not out in the open to the one he cared for, it still hurt just as much.  All he wanted was some time alone so he could get these feelings off his chest but every time, Kairi would always magically show up.

 

"It's Kairi ain't it?  Won't let you have any time by yourself with Riku so you can tell him what you need to."  Sora jerked his head up and looked to the younger girl with a faint blush, slightly shocked that Selphie had guessed right.  "As I figured."  Sora continued to just stare in shock.

 

"Don't be so surprised Sora.  I know you, well enough that is, to know that you like Riku.  Just so obvious," she giggled out, moving a hand to ruffle the brown mop of hair.  Sora smiled for a moment before staring out to the ocean.

 

"Am I really that obvious?"

 

"Yep."

 

"How long have you known?"

 

"Probably before you knew yourself.  You two always had more than just a guy friendship.  I don't know why Kairi has never seen it."  Selphie let her legs fall over the side and moved them back and forth, watching as she did so.  

 

"Maybe she does know and that is why she is trying to keep Riku away from me.  Maybe she learned when I turned her down," he mumbled back, letting out a sigh.  The other leg was brought up and he wrapped both arms around his folded legs, chin resting against them.  "I just wish I had a chance to at least tell him how I felt.  Now I don't care if he returns the feeling, I just want him to know.  He's my best friend and he has the right."

 

"You'll get the chance Sora.  Maybe sooner than you think," she giggled out and pushed at Sora.  Then she jumped up quickly, kissed the top of his head, and skipped off down the dock.  Sora listened to her skip down the dock and then across the sand.  The browned-haired teen was sure that she was now going to head home.  'I probably should too... I just don't feel like going home to mom with my sullen look... she hates that...' he thought to himself, curling up further.  His head was now buried into his arms and knees with brown spikes sticking out from every direction.

 

Sora stayed like that for about twenty more minutes before he finally decided to move.  The sun was setting and he needed to head out before it got too dark to see where he was going.  With a sigh, the brunette uncurled himself and pushed himself up from the dock.  He looked out to the setting sun and then turned around to head home.  However he stopped after the first step he took.

 

"Ri... Riku what are you doing here?" he stuttered out, silently cursing himself for doing so.  The younger boy always hated it when he did stupid things to embarrass himself, especially around Riku.  The silver-haired teen always seemed perfect and he wished, for once, he could actually be close to him.

 

"I came to see you, you dork," Riku replied with his usual cocky tone.

 

"Oh...  Where's Kairi?" Sora hated how he seemed disappointed.  In all truth he was screaming inside, glad to finally have a chance with him.

 

"Probably at home.  I ditched her since that seems to be the only way to get some time alone with you without her around.  She has been such a pain in the ass lately."

 

Sora was rejoicing heavily within his mind.  The damn girl was not around and maybe he could finally tell the man how he felt.  At the thought, his heart started to race and a blush sprang up on his cheeks.  'Damn it... Don't get nervous now,' he muttered to himself, watching Riku walk towards him.

 

"So how have you been Sora?" Riku asked softly, a genuine smile touching at his lips and he stood next to Sora on the dock.

 

"Um…fine.  How 'bout you?"  The nervousness could be easily picked up on in his voice but Riku either couldn't tell or chose to keep quiet.

 

"Eh, been living.  I wish that Kairi would stop always hanging around me.  She's a good friend and all but I don't get anytime with you anymore.  You're my best friend and I can't even spend time with you," Riku replied slightly annoyed though the smile never faltered.  Jade green eyes stared down at Sora, making him nervous.

 

'I need to do this, I need to do this, I need to do this.  This is the last chance I will probably ever get,' his mind screamed at him while Sora helplessly stared back up.  Heart was racing and he had to break the stare, instantly looking down at the ground.  He felt like he was five again and asking Riku if he would be his friend, that same nervousness still creeping it's way into him even though he was now eighteen.

 

"Um...Riku... I need to tell you something."  'Damn I hate being so nervous!'

 

"Yeah, go ahead Sora."

 

'Easy for him to say...'  "Um... Riku... I... I... really like you.  I mean I really really like you.  Not just as friends...  Ever since a few years ago I started having feelings for you... I just wasn't sure what to think of it and Kairi was always bugging me back then so I couldn't think... But... but since I told her no, I have had time to think about it.  And... and I know that I do.  I have spent so many nights thinking about it and I know it's true.  

 

“Mom knew too and so did Selphie... I don't know why I didn't.  I have been wanting to tell you but Kairi has never given me a chance to...  You may not feel the same... and that is fine with me.  I... I just had to tell you though… I hope..." he was stopped by gloved fingers.

 

Riku chuckled and ruffled the brown mop of Sora's hair.  "You're not going to scare me off Sora so don't worry.  If anything, you are going to bring me closer to you."  Before the younger teen could respond, lips were pushed deep into his own with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.  For a few seconds Sora could do nothing but stare in shock at his friend but then, his eyes closed and he pushed back into the kiss, fingerless gloved fingers finding their way into the silky silver hair.

 

The two kissed until they were both gasping for breath and forced to pull back.  Sora wrapped his arms tightly around the waist of Riku, his head resting against the taller man's chest and tucked under his chin.  Riku had his own arms wrapped around the smaller man with his head resting on top of Sora's.  "That was nice," the brunette whispered out softly.

 

"It was a kiss from me so of course it was nice."

 

"Oh shut up Riku!  You're not great at everything you know."  Sora pulled back with a glare.

 

"True, but I am better than you at everything."  At this Riku let go of Sora and took off running down the dock with a grin.

 

"Riku!  Get your ass back here and we will see!" Sora yelled as he ran after his newfound love.   A large smile was on his face and his heart was no longer heavy.  Finally he would be able to be with Riku the way he always wanted to and know Kairi could never get in their way again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few years ago when I was sucked into Kingdom Hearts. Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
